


Unreachable Feelings

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Elly reflects on her feelings on someone in both the past and the present.





	Unreachable Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if I could write the most open ended conclusion regarding Elly's feelings for the Persona 1 Protag in about 100 words. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, ooc-ness, and any mistaken canon facts.

When she was a teenager, Elly couldn’t help herself from loving him, no matter how hard she tried. She sees the way Maki and him look at each other. Elly figure it was best not to get in their way. If only she had told him sooner, then she wouldn’t be in this terrible position.

When she became a young woman, one he could take notice and like, Elly realized that whatever look Maki and he had vanished. The only thing she saw was the friendship they share with each other.

Elly reached out her arm to grab his attention.


End file.
